


Джим Бойс, приятно познакомиться

by fandom Star Trek Reboot 2020 (Star_Trek_20XX)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustrations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Reboot%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к командному макси«Change my Name»
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Джим Бойс, приятно познакомиться

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Change my Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919719) by [Entrecote_of_Schrodinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger), [fandom Star Trek Reboot 2020 (Star_Trek_20XX)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Reboot%202020). 
  * Inspired by [Change my Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235328) by [InsaneSociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneSociopath/pseuds/InsaneSociopath). 




End file.
